Flashback
by Lady-0-Twilight
Summary: Electra wakes up on the morning of the Reaping for the 88th Hunger Games,this time 14 years ago, someone close to her was doing the same.What happens when Electra's name comes up in the Reaping?How will the Capitol work their ways on the tributes?
1. Dawnberries

**A.N- I do not own any of Suzanne Collins characters, even though there are references to some of them. I don't own the story either! *sniffle***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**EPOV**_

"Miss, your breakfast." Elise, my maid mumbles. I jerk up out of my sleeping position straight away. Not because of a plate full of fresh dawnberries in cherry sauce has just been set down on my bedside table, but because today is the Reaping of the 88th Hunger Games! I shove my silky duvet off myself, and tuck in to my breakfast. The dawnberries are picked by the farmers in District11, and sent over here to my plate in a few hours! Ah, the luxury of being me. The dawnberries are a reddy-blue colour and get their name due to their flowers only opening at dawn for an hour or two. Just as I finish, Mother comes in with my clothes. She places them, folded up, onto my loveseat, glances at me, and then hurries out of my room. I get out of bed, undress and get into the shower. I am just about to fiddle with the settings when I realise Elise must have done it for me already. Warm water cascades down onto my head, and spurts out from the shower walls. A honeysuckle and blossom hair conditioner is massaged into my hair by mechanical hands. I wash myself. I turn the shower off and wait for the drier to start. A few minutes later, my hair is glossy and my athletic body is feeling pampered. I slip on the dress, and call Mother in. As soon as she sees me, she gives an astounded gasp. It makes me proud.

"Can you do my hair and makeup now?" I request. Mother smiles and takes me to my dressing table, made completely of platinum with a gold-rimmed mirror. I sit down whilst she combs, primps and strokes my hair.

"I know you're worried, but I won't end up like her, I know it." I declare. Mother doesn't answer as she moves on to my makeup.

"I just want you to be the best, don't let those inferior to you beat you." she sighs. A few minutes later, she beams at me then steps away.

"You look stunning, honey. Take a look!" I get up, feeling my dress flow around me as I glide to my full length mirror. My sparkly, intricately-patterned silver dress hugs my figure, improving my slender body. It brings out the colour in my eyes, although they hardly _need_ any help with standing out. Electric blue eyes. That's how Mother decided on calling me Electra. My lush, blonde, shoulder length hair shines in the morning light. To finish it all off, I twirl.

"Well, you seem ready, the travel-pod is waiting outside." Mother says enthusiastically, though I can tell how scared she really is. Elise is waiting outside my room, and she helps me down the staircase so I don't trip over my dress. Not that I would anyway, I'm too graceful. I carefully sit down in the travel-pod and compose myself as I wait for Mother to come out. Finally, she does, and she clasps my manicured hands as the pod shoots off to the District centre.

**A.N- Who is 'she'? Who is the girl Electra and her Mother were talking about? Tell me what you think in a review, and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Karina x**


	2. Flashbacks, Allies and Green Hair

**A.N- Some people were getting confused on how this District had the 'same' technology as the Capitol. Well this is set 14 years LATER, so technology would have moved on and the technology will have been passed over to the richer Districts. Well, here's another chapter!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**EPOV**_

The pod comes smoothly to a halt, and the door slides open. One by one, my stilettoed feet find their place on the marble ground. I look up to see the flustered Peacekeepers herding the other teenager and children into their allotted areas. Mother spins me round to hug her, a tear rolling down her powdered cheek. I rub soothing circles into her taught back. She pulls out of the hug and gazes at me with her emerald green eyes. I tuck a stray blonde lock behind her ear and kiss her cheek. Then a Peacekeeper is taking me to my row-the 14 year old females. A girl with auburn hair looks at me with wide eyes, and gives me a quick smile, but turns her head away before I can return one myself. I stand on my toes to wave at Mother, she swallows nervously. Why is she so worried? I won't be as careless as my sister was fourteen years ago. I'll be the best. I hear a cough from the loudspeaker and the crowd gradually gets quieter. Mekei, the flamboyant presenter for our District, was trying to get our attention. Last year he dyed his hair canary yellow, but now there are murmurs going around the crowd about his latest hair adventure, he has dyed it green. Bright green. He is wearing baggy white pants and a leather jacket that seems to be changing colours. Mekei smiles his trademark smile; small jewels encrusted in every tooth. Everyone knows his smile; he modelled it for a cosmetic company based in the Capitol. Then Mekei begins.

"Good day ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcome to the Reaping of the 88th Hunger Games! I will now be picking out the names of the male and female tributes for representing District 12! How about men for a change?" Mekei gabbles. I hold my head up high and preen my hair, the cameras are probably rolling now. Mekei fishes around in the blue sparkly tub full of the names of every eligible male for the Hunger Games, and he finally picks out a name.

"The male tribute for District 12 is...Ash Volven!" The crowd are silent for a moment, craning their necks to see who the 'unlucky' boy is. He stands up, and I can see a head of shiny, dirty blonde hair. He turns around, smiling arrogantly at the crowd. People begin to cheer, but I am silent, I am mesmerized by his mysterious grey eyes. My stomach flips and I feel my cheeks go red as I recognise him. Ash Volven, he's fifteen years old and goes to my training camp. He's lethal with any weapon, sword, battleaxe, bow and arrow, spear, knives or even a stick. He can take you down. His eyes meet mine and hold them for a while, but not for long because I look down, embarrassed. He joins Mekei on the glass stage, raising his hands above his head to wave. The auburn girl next to me whispers excitedly to her friend. Mekei goes to pick the female tribute.

"And now, the ladies!" he grins. Now I'm beginning to doubt my chances of my name coming out of the pink sparkly tub, there are so many other girls...

"Electra Tianer!" My heart skips a beat, I can hear Mekei's voice echoing in my head, bouncing off the walls of my skull. I feel triumphant, ecstatic. I finally get a chance to prove that I have learned from my sister, even though I was barely old enough to know what she was going through. But I've seen all the videos, everyone's pitied glances. I want to prove that I'm strong enough, no matter what happened to my sister fourteen years ago. I strut past the other relieved girls, their eyes following me as I pass. My moment of glory, well, the first of many, I'll have loads when I win this competition. Then it hits me, I can feel Mother's distraught gaze stabbing my back, and I can hear her faint crying from the back of the crowd. However, I take a deep breath, forcing myself to go up the stairs and onto the stage. I gracefully join Mekei and Ash, who looks me in the eye, smiles alluringly, then winks. Hopefully this is a sign that he wants to be my ally. Ash Volven as an ally, wow, I'm the luckiest girl in the world! Now, I get a proper look at Mother. Her body is heaving with her now silent sobbing, she looks up at me on the stage, her eyes glistening with tears and her face frozen in horror and shock. This must have been how she felt when my sister was chosen, she thought she would win, but oh she was so wrong. She hadn't known what dangers laid ahead.

**A.N- Want to try and guess again who Electra's sister was? It's all revealed in the next chapter, oh, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Past Revealed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**EPOV**_

The crowd start cheering for us, whooping and clapping. All the girls have big smiles on their faces as they look at Ash. I laugh to myself, they wish they were me.

"Well, the tributes from District 2! Elektra Tianer and Ash Volven! You are both looking great, and I've heard ALL about you guys from the training centre! Sorry, I couldn't resist knowing those big names!" Mekei laughs. "Ok Ash, let's start with you! How do you feel about your name coming out of the tub?" Mekei skilfully hands him the glittery microphone.

"Well...all I can say is we're going to win. I mean, we're from District 2 for goodness' sake; we're MADE for this kinda thing! I mean, I am the luckiest boy in the world having Elektra as my ally! She's gorgeous, strong and I know that she is amazing with knives, and bombs!" Ash says his voice strong and confident. I feel myself blushing and bite my lip; he did NOT just say that! I look back up to see him grinning at me, I smile back shyly. The crowd erupt into wolf whistles, oohs and aahs. Mekei laughs, and urges Ash on.

"So Ash, what would you say your main skills are?"

"I'm fast, strong, great at long and short distance combat, know a lot of survival skills, basically I'm going to have a great time in the arena!" he explains. He's very cocky and big-headed, but that's why I love him so much! Mekei scrambles for the microphone from Ash, gently opens up my clenched fist and places the microphone in my hand. I swallow and take a deep breath.

"So, Elektra, how do YOU feel about all of this?" Mekei asks. I think for a moment.

"I'm feeling great about this, I've been looking forward to this opportunity for my whole life. Since my sister died, I've wanted the rest of my family and me to be seen as winners, not losers." I declare.

Mekei nods understandingly. Not that he understands, but he's supposed to LOOK like he does, that's what he gets paid to do!

"So what are your main skills, I mean, Ash mentioned a few biggies already, but is there anything else you'd like to add?"

"Um. Yeah I'm handy with knives and bombs, I'm strong, not exactly a fast runner but I can walk for long distances at a fast pace." I explain. Mekei is nodding again, but not because of what I'm saying. A Peacekeeper is whispering in his hear, as he finishes explaining, Mekei's mouth drops open. He slowly takes the microphone from my hand, his eyes pitiful and reluctant.

"Most people have forgotten, but THIS girl is in the same position as her older sister was exactly 14 years ago. On this stage, at this time, with this same champion attitude and amazing skills. Ladies and gentlemen, I have to reveal, that Elektra Tianer, is the younger sister of Clove Tianer. Our female tribute from the 74th Hunger Games."

**A.N- Did anyone have an INKLING of thought that maybe Elektra was Clove's younger sister? She would have been a baby at the time when Clove was in the arena! **


	4. Emotions and Memories

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**EPOV**_

The crowd is stuck in a stunned silence. People lift their hands over their gaping mouths in surprise and sorrow. I swallow and stare hard at the individual threads and detail in my dress, it's awkward, people expect me to be upset. Well, I am, but I never really knew Clove, I was only a few months old when she entered the arena. When she died, Father went mad and killed himself, there was nothing the hospital or healing centre could do. Clove was Father's treasure. He trained her to throw our kitchen knives, always with an adoring smile on his face. If she fell over and got hurt, he'd always be there, consoling her and telling her she was the best, no matter what. I never got to see this, well, _remember _this, but Mother has told me all about Clove. She's shown me all Clove's footage from her time in the arena, it's helped me learn. Apparently, I was Clove's pride and joy. When I was born, she'd take time off her training to look after me, and made a promise to herself that when I was old enough she'd teach me how to throw knives and fight. But she never got the chance.

People think Clove was a tyrant, someone who enjoyed killing people for pride. Yes, she was that, but underneath that hard exterior, she was a sweet girl who loved her family. I feel tears welling up in my eyes, and quickly fumble with my hand to wipe them away. I can't show any weakness now. I look up to Mekei who is wiping his eyes on a fiery orange handkerchief. Ash is looking straight at me, with eyes deep with emotion. I lick my lips and look back to the crowd. _Everyone _is staring at me, even that girl who once teased me about Clove, but when I put a knife to her throat, stopped abruptly. The same expression copied into the faces of thousands of people. I can't take it anymore, so I make a mad dash for the stairs of the stage.

I hear Mekei calling me back, but I run into the family room, where I will later meet my Mother and a friend or two before I leave to the Capitol. I run to the nearest corner where there is a big sofa. I curl up into a ball and start sobbing. Now I know what it must have felt like for Clove, only she was confident about this. I'm not. What if I do die? What will that do to Mother? Having lost her husband and her two daughters, she won't have anything or anyone left! I start to hyperventilate as I imagine this happening, when I feel I light hand on my shoulder. I stop immediately and swing round to see who it is. It's Ash. I wipe my face with a tissue from a box on the table, and swallow.

"Hi." I said nervously, my voice wobbling. Ash rubs my back.

"Mekei wants the cameramen to leave you alone. He thinks we should leave the interview till you're in the Capitol, with Caesar Flickerman Jr. Besides, I don't want you getting hurt." he smiles. "Anyway, I came to ask you something." he announces. I nod slowly.

"I want you as an ally in the arena." he says quickly. My heart skips a beat. He wants _me_? I just manage to hold back a smile that would have made me look mad.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." I say indifferently. I can't let him know I have a crush on him. Suddenly, the big door opens and my Mother is running towards me, tears streaming down her face. Ash goes to his corner to wait for his parents, who come in just after my Mother, but their faces are calm. Mother stops right in front of me, her chest heaving. She looks at me very intently, this could be the last time she ever sees me in the flesh. Then she hugs me so hard that the breath is knocked out of me. Then she holds my face in her hands.

"I _know _you can do this, you _have _to! If you don't then I won't know what to do and it'll be my fault I didn't train you more and..." she tries to say, but she's becoming hysterical. I look her right in the eyes and shake her hard.

"I will really _try _do this, I _promise_. But if I don't, then you promise to _me_ that you won't kill yourself, because Clove wouldn't have wanted Father to do what he did, and the same for you! I don't want you to end your life because mine ends, ok?" I urge, shouting in her face as I end my sentence. Mother's eyes are wide and she is shaking. She closes her swollen eyes and nods once. I exhale and sit down with her in silence. She is clenching my hand, and it's beginning to hurt. I look up at her with a pained expression , she lowers her eyes and lets go of my hand. A Peacekeeper comes in and takes me and Ash away. The door closes to hear the shrieks of my Mother as I am taken away to the Capitol.

**A.N- What did you think of that chapter? Reviews are appreciated a LOT.**


	5. Tributes and Scary Stylists

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**EPOV**_

Ash, Mekei and I sit in silence as we travel on the train towards the Capitol. Mekei looks at me, and squeezes his eyes shut every now and then. Ash spends the majority of the time staring out of the window. Eventually the food arrives, and I realise that the only thing I ate was dawnberries at breakfast, it's 5pm now. I eat my share of a few bowls of potato and deer meat broth, before eating my dessert of a banana with a strawberry sauce. I'm full, but I realise that Mekei hasn't eaten a thing. I push the pot of broth towards him and raise my eyebrows.

"Eat." I order. Mekei looks at me reluctantly then ladles the broth into an empty bowl, filling it up to halfway. I give him an encouraging smile. When he begins to eat it I turn to Ash.

"So, do you want to see who all the other tributes are?" I ask, glancing at the television just across from myself. Ash's eyes flicker with curiosity, so I turn on the television and find that someone has recorded it for us. District One are on first, obviously. I sit forward intently, these tributes will be my allies. The girl from District One is called Tropez, she has dark blonde hair and green eyes, the boy is called Shay and he has a wild look, messy dark hair. They are both in their mid-teens, about 15-16. Ash sniffs as Shay jokes around with the District presenter, showing off his muscles and making all the girls swoon. There'll be some competition between them there!

Next it goes onto our District, and it shows Ash striding onto the stage, confident and strong. I feel myself blushing again, and feel the squeeze of Ash's hand on mine. Then you see me, how my mouth drops open slightly, before I close it again. I look graceful, elegant, as I glide up onto the stage. You can just about make out my Mother's howling above the crowd's applause and whoops. You see when Mekei reveals who I really am, and when I run off the stage. Watching that tugs at my stomach, I can remember exactly how I was feeling.

District Three is next, the girl is Donna, and her luscious reddy-brown hair makes me jealous, her eyes almost the same blue as mine. The boy is Xeno, a quiet brunette who just silently goes onto the stage, his grey eyes looking round nervously.

Next is District Four, more possible allies. The girl is called Maylie, she's about 13. I don't see how _she_ can be an ally, she is tiny, weak. She won't last 10 minutes in the arena. What.. Her fellow tribute is a sullen emo-ish boy called Jet, he looks lethal, like a snake ready to pounce at any time.

My eyes are beginning to droop as District Five comes on, I get to know there is a young girl called Tali with curly red hair, and a boy older than me called Isklar with whitish-blonde hair before my eyes shut myself from the world.

I wake up to find myself being tapped on the shoulder by Mekei with increasing urgency. He has cheered up a bit now since he's had some sleep. We have arrived in the Capitol, so I shakily get up out of my seat and follow Mekei to the platform where Ash is already waiting. Capitol assistants lead us to our floor, on the way I catch a glimpse of the girl from District 4, Maylie. She gives me a little smile but I'm so grumpy I think I might I have glared back. Finally, I am in my room and I flop onto the bed, I look at the clock on my bedside table and realise it is 12pm. I slept for over 12 hours, it must have been because I was emotionally drained. I stretch, not wanting to go to sleep. I examine my room and I find there is a cupboard already full of fashionable clothes. I wonder who my stylists are. I pad into the bathroom, where there is a shower even more incredible than my own back home. I shower then get out finding there is a silky towel already in place. That's strange, I'm sure I locked my room when I got in. I slowly open the door to be nearly knocked over by something. That's when the laughing and fussing starts. My towel nearly falls off; I shriek and scramble to keep myself covered. I am on the floor, looking up to about four brightly coloured people. I smile and quickly get up off the floor. There are two twin women and two men, obviously gay from their over-the-top clothing and makeup. One of the twin women steps forward and tugs my towel. My face pulls into a grimace as I realise what she is trying to do. But it's too late, the towel is flung to the other side of the room and I'm standing there with nothing to cover me. I feel myself begin to blush, and cover myself up with shaking hands. They all laugh at me.

"You'll have to get used to it kitten, because WE ARE YOUR STYLISTS!" a man with bright red hair cheers. I exhale in relief, and let them get started on introducing themselves.

"My name is Cyri and this is my twin sister Ocean." Cyri chirps. They both rush forward and hug me, I feel uncomfortable being casually naked. The two men are definitely not twins. A black one with bright red steps forward and kisses me on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you kitten. I'm Leo." he says. Kitten. It makes me feel innocent and helpless. I am _not _helpless, so I am just going to pretend he never calls me that. Next, a green haired man steps forward, he kisses my hand instead.

"I'm Sage." he smiles. I give a weak smile back. Ocean claps her hands together.

"Ok, let's get down to business. You are going down for dinner at 6pm and we have lots of work to do to get you ready!" she announces.

**A.N- Reviews?**


	6. Red Dress

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**EPOV**_

"You've been shaving your legs like a proper woman, plucked eyebrows...yes. Electra, you are possibly the best tribute I am ever going to work with, you've done half the job already!" Ocean smiles. Well obviously, I'm from District Two and I take pride in my appearance. Sage fluffs and touches my hair.

"Your hair is fabulous!" he cries.

"You've been using shampoo, conditioner, and the whole lot! I really love you Electra Tianer."

Wow, these stylists are very enthusiastic; I think we'll get along perfectly! For a few hours they just make sure everything is perfect, they give me a manicure and pedicure! Soon there is half an hour left till dinner, so they start rushing to do my makeup and leave my dress on my bed, before rushing out to get ready themselves. I slip on the turquoise blue dress, and put on the sparkly gold stilettos. I examine myself in the mirror, perfect. Mother would be so proud!

I open the door, to find that Ash is standing there with his arm raised as if he was about to knock. He laughs and lowers his hand to clasp mine. We make it down to the dining room, where my stylists and Mekei are already waiting. I can see my stylists whispering excitedly about my dress, and Mekei smiles at me in approval. This dinner will be all about how we will represent ourselves at our interview later this evening and the procession to the training building tomorrow. I'm sure the stylists have already got something planned for me on both of those occasions. The starter is squid with prawns around the side. I eat it slowly, trying to pick-up on conversation.

"Yes, so yesterday Miano didn't serve any lemon-cherry champagne at her party!" Ocean gasps. Her friends make sounds of disapproval, including Mekei. Ash and I exchange looks at how petty their conversations are. It goes from lemon-cherry champagne to poodles with straightened hair. I nearly choke on my dessert when they start on about socks that tell you the temperature with an automated pre-recorded voice. Is there nothing else interesting in their lives? They are all acting like none of this is happen, that no-one is going to die. But the reality is, all but one person will never get home alive. Unless you look back to that Katniss and Peeta from the games my sister was in. The winners could have been Clove and Cato, but no, those people that make a living on mining coal got their tributes back instead.

Dinner ends and Ash takes me back to my room, followed by Ocean and Sage who will style me for the interview. Ash leaves me and goes to his room next to mine, where Leo and Cyri follow him like sheep. The door closes and there is a moment of silence, then all chaos breaks out. Ocean and Sage are arguing over what makeup and clothing I should wear.

"No, I _really _think she should wear the emerald green dress." Sage insists.

"But then her makeup won't go with it!" Ocean wails. They continue for a few minutes until I can take it no longer.

"Just shut UP!" I shout. Their heads turn to me immediately, their mouths open in the middle of their argument. I swallow and take a deep breath.

"I want to wear something that makes me look great, dangerous. Something like 'don't touch me, or you won't come away alive'." I explain. Their faces slowly mould into excited expressions and I brace myself for an explosion of hyperactivity again. Maybe I should stop them from eating those sugar buns at dinner next time.

Ocean attends to my hair, rolling it and curling it, creating curls that I have never managed to attain myself. Sage slicks on my face a red lipstick, black eyeliner, blusher, red eyeshadow and all the works. When I get my gorgeous red dress on and my red stilettos, I look like a glamorous supermodel, someone worthy of marrying the president. But then I realise that President Snow is repulsive, and I gag at the idea of kissing those disgusting lips. I hear a sniffling noise and turn around to see Ocean is dabbing at her eyes with a turquoise blue silk handkerchief that bring out the ocean blue in _her _eyes. Sage is rubbing her shoulder and beaming at me. I do a little twirl and Ocean whimpers in adoration.

"You look absolutely beautiful honey." Sage smiles.

"Well, you both helped me so thank you!" I laugh. I join in their little hug, before I here Sage cough.

"Oh um. We have to go now. It's your interview in about twenty minutes." he reminds me. They leave and I am left to do nothing but wait for Mekei to pick me up and take me to the interview. I decide to order a quick snack of toast with apple jam, I am halfway through my second slice when Mekei bursts in and rushes towards my toast. He sets it aside.

"Oh I should have told you! Don't eat anything before the interview! You'll feel probably get sick because you'll be nervous and food making a reappearance on live television won't be appreciated, will it now?" he scolds. At that, I consider _forcing_ my snack to make a reappearance, but I'll need all the strength I can get in the arena, so I hold back. Mekei takes me hand and gives it a quick squeeze.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod and he pulls me up and out of the room and down to the stage doors. Ash is already there, his movements twitchy and a bit nervous. I was determined to look confident and dangerous, how could the dress work if I wasn't _feeling_ it? I was first out of Ash and I, my stomach in knots as a member of staff ushers me onto the stage.

**A.N- Reviews?**


	7. Whistles, Glares and Plum Juice

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**EPOV**_

I make my posture look confident and assertive, and I take my place on the glittery chair beside Caesar Flickerman, who is still looking youthful after many years presenting due to plastic surgery. I hadn't noticed as I was so nervous, but the audience are clapping and applauding me and calling my name. I give them a beaming smile and wink at a few young guys I can see near the front. They whoop raucously and give each other high fives. I turn to Caesar, who is passing me a microphone.

"So Electra, how do you feel about being a tribute this year? I mean surely you are privileged, coming from District 2." he asks.

"Well, everyone probably knows that Clove was my sister, and obviously she died. I lost my father after that and now Mother is a nervous wreck. I'm not saying I'm over the moon about this, but I'm grateful for the chance to prove myself. Not just the poor little baby that hardly knew her dead sister." I ramble on. I look back to the audience; they are silent and listening intently.

"Yes, we all are very sorry about your loss Electra, she was a brilliant contestant, but unfortunately things did not go well for her. From what Ash told us about you and your skills must have left the other tributes quaking in their boots!"

"Well, I'm good with bombs, and my Mother taught me how to use knives like my Father did for Clove. " I say.

"Hm, you'll definitely be one to look out for in the arena then!" Caesar laughs. "So how do you feel about performing in front of the Gamekeepers and your score not being released till you are all in the arena?" he asks, resting his elbow on his leg. My eyes widen, I completely forgot about that.

"Oh uh...well I'm nervous, I don't know whether it will be safe enough to display my bomb skills, I don't want to blow up myself and the Gamekeepers before things have already gotten good!" I laugh nervously. The audience begin to laugh. I smile and lick my dry lips; boy does that red lipstick suck out all the moisture. Caesar finishes laughing and looks up at the big gold clock.

"Well Electra, I've enjoyed meeting you and I'm sure the audience have as well!" he smiles, gesturing towards the crowd. Yet again, they erupt into applause. I stand up and give a twirl, but stop when I remember that 'sickly sweet' Katniss showed off a fake girly exterior to the Capitol, and it worked. I need to look dangerous, so I freeze my face into a serious expression and just give the audience what I think looks like a glare. I walk off the stage and straight into Mekei's arms, who is already there waiting.

"You did great honey, though you looked a bit grumpy at the end. Anything upsetting you?" he asks, his over-plucked eyebrows furrowing. I shake my head.

"No, just nervous about the performance in front of the Gamekeepers, that all." I mumble. Mekei's face relaxes, and he rushes away to get Ash on the stage. I pull off my shoes and drag my aching feet as I pad up to my hotel room. It's been cleaned, not that it was dirty before. I collapse on my bed and let my heavy eyelids clamp shut, and unconsciousness takes over.

I'm woken up, and jump when I see a flurry of ocean blue and sage green hair. But then I realise it's Ocean and Sage, getting me ready for my assessment for the Gamekeepers. They exhale with relief when they see I've woken and pull me up, undress my from my red dress which I'd forgotten to take off last night, and guide me to the shower. I stand under it for a few minutes, until I'm blown dry by the dryers. I get out, and Sage and Ocean are already waiting. They show me my clothes on my bed.

"Here are some comfortable clothes for you for your assessment." Sage says, handing me the clothes. There are some swamp green shorts and a tight blue long-sleeved t-shirt, with black sheep-skin hiking boots. I'm pleased with it, and give them both a hug before they leave. I get dressed and tie my hair back into a bun. I put on some basic makeup, I always have to look great. Ash is wearing sporty clothes too when he comes to collect me for breakfast. I eat it slowly, savouring the cherry croissants and a strange cereal. I drink a lot of plum juice, I'm extremely thirsty for some reason. Ash finishes way before me, but he waits patiently.

"Ready?" he asks when I drink up the last dregs of my juice. I nod and he takes my arm, leading me to the floating cars outside. We get in, and it's a short drive to the training centre. My mouth dries up, even after drinking so much. I really have to prove myself, all I've said about bombs and knives could have been lies for all everyone knew. All I had to get was a good score, and I'd definitely have a place in our Career group.

**A.N- Reviews are appreciated **


	8. Rivalry and Sleeping Syrup

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**EPOV**_

A silent man takes my arm and leads me to the big glass doors. There is a furnished waiting room, red and gold everywhere, it makes you feel royal. Almost everyone else is here, so Ash sits down near the front of the queue. Only Shay and Tropez, the District One tributes, are sitting in the seats near us. Tropez gives me a fleeting glance with her green eyes, and then sharply turns her head away, sniffing and plumping up her dark blonde hair. A case of sour grapes, I laugh to myself. I notice that Ash has a frustrated look on his face, looking right at Shay who is smirking and trying to wink at me. He's ok looking, too wild for me, so I just glare at him. He chuckles to himself then returns to staring at the floor.

I tap my feet on the floor to a song I can remember singing to myself a few weeks ago, and wait for the Gamekeepers to call us all in to practice for the assessment. I wonder if I'll try bombs, or knives... or maybe spears. My mouth is beginning to dry up again, so I get up and walk to the water dispenser in the corner of the room. I fill up my cup and turn back to see the tributes. Ash is just raising his eyebrows at me, but a sullen looking boy from District Four is somewhat analysing me from under his black hair. That's definitely Jet! The door swings open, and a red-haired Gamekeeper is standing in the doorway, and he beckons us in with his hand. I aim and throw my cup at a bin, and get it in. At least I can still _throw_. We are led down a corridor and into the massive hall, at least 20 different stations are around the edge.

"Hello, I am Luran Senrick. You will have three hours to practice your skills, and if you are wondering about breaks there are a few stations with refreshments. Any questions?" the red-headed Gamekeeper grins. I look around, everyone is throwing quick glances at the stations. I see a flash of black hair, Jet 's head has whipped round to see the fire-weapon station. Brilliant! I'll have a _fire boy_ in my group! Ash's hand squeezes mine, and I look up into his grey eyes.

"What do you want to try?" he asks. I bite my lip, looking around. I see the bomb station, and smile.

"Bombs." I grin. Ash smiles back and everyone scatters to find their specialist stations. The bomb area goes down some stairs, where you can practice in a stable place that won't be blown up. Ash and I put some protective clothing on, so _we _don't get blown to bits before the games. There is no trainer, we are just left to our own devices. I pick up a clicker bomb, a round bomb that has a button you click to make the timer go off. About 20 metres away, there is a whole row of dummies. I click the button and hear the beeping, I aim and throw. A direct hit. The bomb comes into contact with the dummy's head, material raining down everywhere. I whoop and Ash is laughing. We hear someone else laughing, it's Shay. Ash stands in front of me protectively.

"Great shot Electra, we'll be a great team." Shay laughs. I grit my teeth and stare at the floor. He's coming on to me.

"Uh yeah, so what stations have you been to?" Ash says awkwardly. Shay stretches and scratches his arm absent-mindedly.

"Only battleaxes with Tropez so far, but then I heard the bang from upstairs and wondered what was happening." Shay chuckles. I laugh, wondering if other people had heard us.

"Ash, what do you want to do now?" I ask. Ash returns his attention to me.

"Spears." Ash sighs. Shay raises his eyebrows and shrugs.

"I'll come with you guys." he says.

We make our way back up the stairs and towards the spear station, about a two minute walk down the big hall. Tali, the young girl from District 5, is already there and looks at us like a frightened animal then quickly walks away to the camouflage station. Shay picks up a spear, brings his arm back, aiming for the dummy in the firing range and throws. To my surprise, he's not a very good thrower. I look over to Ash, who's looking very pleased. He picks up a spear and throws, hitting the furthest dummy away square in the chest. He cheers, his voice echoes around the room. Shay gives him a dirty look. We throw spears for about half an hour, I can throw as far as Ash, you can tell Shay is getting bored, he's just glaring at Ash trying to figure out how to throw so far.

"I'm going to go to the sword station now." he says grumpily. Ash looks at me and rolls his eyes. I look at the clock and realise that we only have half an hour left, and I'm parched.

"Let's get a quick drink." I mumble, tugging on Ash's arm. He sighs and wipes his sweaty forehead.

"Definitely." he laughs weakly. We spend about five minutes gulping down cup after cup of refreshing water and eating a few slices of orange.

"What next?" I gasp after drinking my 7th cup of water. Ash wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Knives? They're your speciality." he smiles. We make our way to the knife station where there is a whole array of knives laid out on the table. I pick a sharp medium sized one and examine it, Ash picks up a heavy knife and weighs it in his hands.

"You like heavy ones? Aim for power and not distance?" I ask. Ash looks up.

"Yeah." I get into a throwing position and aim for the furthest dummy. It goes right into its chest. Ash throws it at the nearest dummy, not that he really had to throw it anyway, and the knife nearly appears from the other side of the dummy's neck. Then Tropez, the District One girl saunters up to us.

"You've got a good throw on you." she says to me, smiling. Perhaps all that past resentment and jealousy has disappeared now she's had something to take her anger out on.

"Yeah, I prefer throwing. What's your speciality?" I ask. She smiles.

"Battleaxes and running." she replies, pulling another knife that Ash has thrown out of the dummy's thigh.

"Were you practising with Shay?" I question. She nods.

"Yeah, Shay is better at short-range combat, he wanted to practice with me. He's in a bit of a mood now, don't know why." she mutters. I laugh to myself.

"Ash and I practiced throwing spears with him, all I can say is he didn't really enjoy it." I giggle. Tropez rolls her eyes and laughs with me.

"Typical Shay." she grins, stabbing the dummy over and over with a smaller knife. Suddenly, the bell is ringing, signalling for the tributes to finish practicing.

"Oh, those three hours went by quickly." she muses. I place my handful of knives back on the table and interrupt Ash in his knife-throwing.

"Come on, we have to go." I beckon. He exhales and drags his feet to stand next to me. Shay approaches us and collects Tropez, leading her back to the open doors.

"Grumpy sod." Ash hisses. I'm too tired to laugh, I just let him take me to Mekei who is waiting at the door. He hands us both a small glass of a purple liquid, which I begin to drink immediately.

"Ok guys, you have 5 hours to prepare yourself for the assessment. Get some clean clothes, freshen up, get some sleep, and eat something, whatever." he chirps. We get into the travel pod and it takes us back to our hotel. Right now my mind is too clouded up for me to think, but I realise that Mekei must have spiked our drinks with some sleeping syrup to help us get some sleep before the assessment. I make myself a mental note to thank him as I drift into a deep sleep.


	9. Dawnberry Jam and Red Lips

_**EPOV**_

It seems like only five minutes since I closed my eyes and fell asleep in the travel pod. I'm in my room and Mekei is standing over me with a worried expression.

"Oh finally! I think I made the sleeping syrup a bit too strong for you. Anyway, it doesn't matter now. You slept for two hours and you have three hours to get ready for the assessment. I still have to wake Ash up!" he gabbles frantically. I wave him away.

"Mekei I'll get up. Ok!" I grumble. He laughs awkwardly and hurries away to wake Ash up. I get up, expecting my muscles to ache and complain after the hard training a few hours earlier. To my surprise, I feel absolutely fine! Mekei must have added something else into that sleeping syrup. I have a quick shower to wake myself up and put on the same clothes I wore a few hours earlier, but notice they have been cleaned. My head is still a bit groggy, some food might do the trick. I pad over to the food shaft and think for a moment. I need carbohydrates to keep me going, so I order bread rolls with dawnberry jam, a fruit salad and an energy drink. Two minutes later, a basket full of bread rolls, a jar of jam, a knife, a cup and a jug of the energy drink arrive. I pick up one of the bread rolls and bring it up to my face. I inhale the bready smell and my mouth fills with saliva. I pick up my knife and neatly slice the bread rolls in half. I open the jar of jam and begin to smear dawnberry jam onto the fresh bread. It's the first time in a few days I've been able to relax, and this is bliss! Slowly, I finish off the energy drink and I'm buzzing with energy. I have just licked the knife clean when someone knocks on the door. It's Ash. He looks at my chin for a little longer than would have been normal, and then he laughs.

"What?!" I beg. He points at his own chin.

"Uh Electra, you have jam on your chin." he says, trying to keep a straight face, a failing attempt. I sigh and wipe my chin with a tissue Ash hands me.

"Ok, are we finally ready?" he sighs. I roll my eyes and grasp his smooth hand. It feels like an electric shock passes its way through my fingertips and explodes in my brain. Maybe I'm just too jumpy because of that energy drink. Ash is looking down at me with a gentle smile that melts my heart and turns my legs to jelly. We open the door and are escorted down to the travel pod with its smooth metallic exterior that glints in the evening sunlight.

We arrive a few short minutes later at the same training centre. As soon as we get in the doors we are taken to changing rooms to get into light armoured clothes that are basically indestructible. Wouldn't want any dead tributes before the Games have even started. Afterwards, we go back to the exact same waiting room and take our normal seats. I make eye contact with nobody as the room begins to fill with the other tributes, nothing should be allowed to distract me right now, the next few hours could affect whether I live or die in the arena. Out of the corner of my eye, Shay is called in first by a skinny woman with pointy glasses and a snooty expression. You hear his knuckles click as he presses his large fists together, and he casts a quick look to Tropez who is nervously jiggling her legs up and down on the floor. 20 minutes later, he reappears with a proud smile on his face and takes Tropez to the door. I put my hot head in my lap and rest until Ash taps me on the shoulder. He has a little black smear on his face that I _have _to rub off, maybe because I'm so nervous. I lick my finger and rub it off his face, and he complains like a reluctant young boy. I take a deep breath and stride through the door and into the big hall, where there is a big desk on one side of the wall. There are six Gamemakers sitting along the table, all with the same 'when will this end' expression on their faces. I stand there awkwardly as I wait for them to say something. A woman with luscious red hair opens her red-lipped mouth to speak.

"Electra Tianer, District 2 female. Please demonstrate your skills to the best of your ability to aid you in your future of the Games. There is an impenetrable force field in front of our desk to prevent any shall I say, accidents happening. Miss Tianer, you may begin."


	10. Killer Dummies and Nausea

_**EPOV**_

My hands become clammy with a sudden rush of sweat and my heart is roaring through my chest. My mouth is dry and my tongue runs against the roof of my mouth like sandpaper, even though my last drink was only a few hours ago and that was a whole jug of energy drink. I close my eyes and try to calm down my erratic breathing, but just see sparkly lights. I open my eyes quickly and just stare at the force field, searching for the weakness spot. I find it and stare at its comforting rippling motion. It seems to hypnotise me and fill me with confidence and the energy drink seems to run in my blood again. I flex and stretch my muscles, then turn to face the shelf of knives. I choose a light, medium sized knife to warm myself up. My hold on the knife activates a trapdoor that opens to reveal a dummy; I pull back my arm and throw as hard as I can. It's a headshot. I quickly glance over to the red-headed Gamemaker and see that she has a satisfied expression on her face as she is scribbling notes onto a sheet of paper. I grit my teeth and walk back over to the shelf, this time I need a harder knife to throw.

I pick up a heavier knife with an intricately cut blade that shines in the light as I examine it, again, a dummy appears, so I lift my arm back to throw. But I'm stunned; the dummy suddenly pulls away from its stationary spot and charges right towards me. My mind is a wild frazzle as I decide what to do. I glare at the red-headed Gamemaker, who has a now interested expression. I guess this is a new change to the assessment. The dummy is about 25 metres away now. I see the battleaxe shelf a few metres away and grab the meanest looking one I can. The dummy is just coming behind me, so I whirl round and the battleaxe makes contact with the dummy's torso, which slices neatly in half and falls to the floor with a hard thud. I wipe my forehead with my sleeve and smile triumphantly at the Gamemakers, who are all in deep discussion. I have a few more minutes left, so I choose my best skill, bombs.

I get some explosive wire and a metal object appears in the middle of the hall. I walk over and twist and turn the wire around the object, you have to get it just right because the metal is the strongest there is, and it's made from diamonds. This metal has certain weak points, like the rippling force field to my right; you need to get the wire in the right places for there to even be an explosion, because it needs to be able to react with the metal. I take the detonator and quickly stride back to the corner of the hall and brace myself for the explosion as I hit the button. To my pleasure and satisfaction, the metal object explodes into tiny shards that chink and flash as the scatter along the polished floor, leaving scratches. The red-headed Gamemaker is shaking her head in disbelief, that was a complex explosion, and this the first she's seen of my bomb skills. I have basically no time left, so I calculate my chances of getting a twelve, they seem moderately likely. But then I think of Shay and his muscled arms and my hope is whisked away. The Gamemakers finish their scribbling and notes, then look back up at me with calm eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Tianer. You may go now. You will be receiving your score in the arena whilst you are on the launch pads. Tomorrow you will be parading to the dispatch centre, where you will be sent off to the arena. Good luck." a different raven-black haired woman said with a smile that showed diamond encrusted teeth. A shudder went through my body as I imagined the procedure she must have gone through for her teeth and I turned to quickly exit the door, feeling a wave of nausea.

"Wait." an older Gamemaker called. I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around, trying to avoid looking at the black-haired woman's teeth.

"Yes?" I gulped.

"Can you bring Xeno in please? District Three male?" he asked, though it sounded like an order. I quickly nodded and raced out of the door, glad I could rest until tomorrow.


End file.
